leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tristana/@comment-4983785-20120419143748/@comment-4948553-20120420062347
Okay, I don't exactly know what's being said here, but I do know that I don't like it. Okay, first off, AP trist has great burst damage - AP/AD trist both have a good/decent early game - after that, AP trist has a good mid game, and falls off, but AD trist has a very difficult mid-game (unless you got fed) and really wrecks most champs late game - this is the difference between AP and AD trist So let's go talk about AD trist (cause I don't play AP trist cause I love AD carry trist) Okay, you will fail unless you have a proper support. If you got that, then you're set. Either get a Dorans Blade (only if you're sure you're gonna get an early kill) or boots and 2/3 pots won't need em, but once you've pushed and support went back to go buy stuff, it can help you keep a lane pushed). P.S. - people say a pushed lane is bad - wrong - that means you're winning lane and their tower is getting hit - also, early game, turrets make it hard to last hit, so they will get less farm as well Unfortunately, it's kinda annoying to last hit with trist cause her auto attack is so meh at the start, but after a little practice it should be pretty easy Ok, early game trist - it's all about that burst - you start off with your E to poke/harass - 110 poke, very good at level 1 - when you use your E, make sure to auto attack right after - this way, you get almost 50% more damage from the poke - once they're low enough, or running out of MP, you go in for the kill - lvl 2, get W to catch them - lvl 3, if they're sustating well, get E, otherwise, just get W - lvl 4 - if you got a kill by now, start up ur Q - if not, just go E - lvl 5 - start raising your Q and max starting from lvl 5 - lvl 6 - R (duh) If you do have a proper support, you should have at least one kill by level 6 Okay, now, you start to hit mid game - unless you have at least 4-6 kills and only 0-2 deaths, don't be aggressive at ALL - mid game AD trist, you literally just stay in lane and farm up - do not push out, just farm - as trist, you are worthless without your items - her auto attack is the only reason she's strong, but it sucks unless you have items, which you will not have enough of mid-game - therefore, you can't risk being alone and pushing out - also, try not to get cocky from a good early game, cause other champs will get stronger sooner than you since you realllllyyyy need your items to do well Alright, so that's basically how you play AD trist - early game - harass and finish off - mid game - farm and do NOT die/feed - late game, win If you started with dorans and got a kill early, stack your dorans blades (up to 3) - if you have enough gold, get a pikaxe/BF - the first item you get is IE, and you focus on that alone at the start - after IE, you start up your PD and possibly get Serks/Treds in the middle of it if you really need it - after PD, you get start your BT (get the life steal before the BF) - if you didn't already, you should work on your tier 2 boots during this time as well - okay, so that is the base of your build, your 3 must have items - IE/PD/BT - then you have 2 slots left after your boots - the remainder can go to LW/BC/Madred/FM (You only really get FM if you REAALLLYY need that HP - otherwise, madreds should do just fine) if you're getting madred, i reccomend getting BC and not LW since you get some more AS you can try new things out and see what works for you, but you absolutely need IE/PD and some sort of life steal - after that, you basically work on whatever will kill the enemy champs - as AD carry, you deal the most damage on your team late game - so just try your best not to get focused down in team fights since you're still kinda squishy even late game, which is why FM is a possibility, but why live longer when you can kill them before they can kill you, right? That's essentially how i play trist, but i'm the you could raise your skills a tiny bit differently for your liking, but i really would reccomend this unless you just aren't getting anything out of your early game - your Q is only there since you should have some damage behind your auto attack by the time you get near lategame But yeah, if you wanna go AP trist and wreck mid-game, just get typical AP caster items and burst away If you're AD trist - farm, get kill when they're ready, and do your best not to feed Pro Tip: HYBRID TRIST DOES NOT WORK - i mean, it can work, but the thing is, in high level games, you can only go AD trist or AP trist - hybrid won't have enough damage going both ways and become a mediocre champ